<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starring Role by Maxakiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109518">Starring Role</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxakiel/pseuds/Maxakiel'>Maxakiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxakiel/pseuds/Maxakiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being casted as the supporting character in theatre after exerting all your effort sucks, but one can't complain because in the end, the decision is up to the director.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starring Role</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>A/N: I also published this in Wattpad under the username "Schlepper_Maaike", "Cinnamilk" in Fanfiction.net and in Quotev under the username "Fangirlindahouse". I hope you enjoyed reading! :) If you like my stories and would like to show your support, please leave a comment and/or a kudos. You can also share the link to someone if you wish. Any form of support would be greatly appreciated! Please don't repost my stories in other sites. My stories are available only in the sites and under the usernames I've stated, otherwise, they're stolen. </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groans of ecstasy echoed throughout a dimly lit room. Grunts, moans and occasional screams of pleasure can be heard clear as day. She stared into his dark, onyx eyes as he moves fluidly, messing up the sheets in the process. She can't help but wonder what he's fantasizing about at this moment, if he even cared at all. Perhaps, he's not really visualizing anything in particular; perhaps he's just savoring the sensation he's currently experiencing.</p><p>She gently held him close as her peak neared. He responded to her action with a mere grunt and climaxed soon after she did. He got up from his position and walked away to cleanse himself from the deed they've done. She was left laying on his bed, a panting mess. Thoughts ran through her head, ones she fruitlessly attempted to ignore. She let out an exasperated sigh, defeated that she can no longer push these frustrating feelings away.</p><p>Her musing was put on a halt when he stepped back into his room, clothed with just a towel. Not bothering to pay attention to the woman comfortably settled on his bed, he proceeded to get dressed. He flattened the wrinkles that appeared on his clothing to make him seem more presentable as he awaits his beloved's arrival. She took this as a cue to clothe herself as well and reluctantly got up to neaten her hair. </p><p>She brushed her fingers against his shoulder, refusing to let go. He turned around and their eyes met, she lightly smiles and nods her head then walked away, bidding him good bye. He watched her leave, completely indifferent; he looked at the mess that is his bed and begun to tidy it up. None shall realize what he'd just done, especially not his wife, Izumi.</p><p>She gazed at his home from a distance and watched as a purple car entered the mansion's driveway. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the image of the woman driving, to no avail. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she gave up and started walking to her apartment. Her was mind clouded with thoughts about him that she didn't even notice when she reached her home. She decided to rest and deal with the feelings surfacing from within tomorrow.</p><p>She's in a daze, laying on his bed once more. She doesn't recall how or why she ended up there, but she doesn't care; she does, however, remember him confiding about his relationship issues. Per routine, he got up once finished and walked away to shower. It took her quite a while to sort out her blooming feelings and today she chose to be bold in her actions. He bid her a short yet sweet "see you later", but before she leaves, she confronted him. </p><p>"Hey Itachi, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date some time, maybe?"</p><p>He looked at her, his expression unfazed.</p><p>"As friends of course!", she trailed off with a light laugh. He pondered for a moment as she gazed at him with hopeful eyes. Finally, he looked back at her, seemingly have come upon an answer.</p><p>"I deeply apologize, I am quite the busy man. I have plenty of matters to attend to, business matters. I simply can not find the time to join you with this 'date' you call." </p><p>Her smile faltered as he said this, how foolish of her to be hopeful. This didn't fall unnoticed by her lover, he smiled and courtly apologized once more. She accepted the apology and waved it off, claiming that she doesn't mind and fully understands his priorities. </p><p>"Do not fret, I will call you when I need you", he stated. Unable to linger around him any longer, she left.</p><p>She understood that his heart is occupied and never will she attain any place in it. With that, she walked out of his house and life, for good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>